Sacrifice
by Yullen Asura
Summary: Elle aurait pu être heureuse, avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Avoir Celle qu'elle désirait. Mais elle se refusait ce bonheur, consciente que ça ne provoquerait que tristesse autour d'elle. Son cœur et sa raison se battaient pour dicter sa conduite. Sa raison gagnait toujours. Mais un jour, ce sera son cœur... Femslash; rated M


**Cette fanfiction a été écrite sur demande avec pour exigence : Le sacrifice, l'Happy Ending et le Rated M. **  
**Je ne connais pas bien twilight alors je suis désolée si j'ai commis quelques erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! Merci à ceux qui me liront et à ceux qui me laisseront un commentaire ! :)**  
**Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment…**

* * *

Le _sacrifice_.  
Alice était plutôt douée dans ce domaine. En voyant l'avenir, elle trouvait aussi le moyen de contourner le destin. Ce don lui avait été très utile pour protéger sa famille, les Cullen.  
Et elle était prête à tout pour eux, quitte à se sacrifier, encore et encore.

Jasper le savait, il lisait dans ses émotions. Edward aussi, il lisait dans ses pensées.  
Et même sans parler de leurs dons, elle ne pouvait rien cacher à des vampires. Toute sa famille était au courant. Alors, elle les avait fait souffrir. Elle qui était pourtant prête à tout perdre pour les rendre heureux. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Ils avaient tous le pouvoir de lire en elle.  
Alors elle se sacrifiait, encore, dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner. Dans l'espoir de ne plus voir le mot « traitresse » sur son front, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans un miroir. Et eux, ils lui en étaient silencieusement reconnaissants.

Elle aurait pu être heureuse, avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Avoir _celle _qu'elle désirait. Mais elle se refusait à ce bonheur, consciente que ça ne provoquerait que tristesse autour d'elle. Voir l'avenir… C'était un don très utile. Un don qui lui permettait de protéger ce qui lui était cher.  
Mais c'était devenu un instrument de torture, pour elle mais aussi pour Edward et Jasper.  
Car oui, elle aurait pu tout avoir si elle l'avait voulu. Son destin et celui de Bella étaient _liés_. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était vue aux côtés de la belle humaine ; heureuses, amoureuses. Et elle s'y était refusé, prenant à chaque fois une route différente, un chemin qui l'éloignait des bras chaleureux de celle qu'elle aimait.

Jasper, son mari, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et que, d'une certaine manière, elle aimait encore, ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque ses sentiments : il les ressentait. Il la voyait se perdre dans ses pensées après une vision, tandis que son cœur et sa raison se battaient pour dicter sa conduite. Sa raison gagnait toujours. Mais un jour, ce serait son cœur, Jasper en était persuadé.  
Il lui en avait parlé, elle l'avait envoyé balader avec un sourire et il n'avait pas insisté.

Au fond, Alice ne savait pas qui était le plus à plaindre, dans cette situation.

Bella, elle, n'avait conscience de rien. Les trois vampires lui cachaient la vérité et se permettaient de l'empêcher de vivre son destin en prenant les décisions à sa place. Ils savaient pourtant que la priver de cette voie, sans même la consulter, ne créerait que tristesse. Mais, par égoïsme, pour préserver ce qu'ils avaient, ils prenaient le risque. La peur les guidait.

Jasper ressentait le moindre sentiment, qu'il soit fort ou non. Alors, il ne pouvait ignorer la puissance de l'amour qui animait le cœur de sa femme lorsque son regard rencontrait celui de Bella ni même à quel point c'était réciproque. Il voyait Alice se battre contre ses sentiments, il ressentait la peine que ça engendrait dans son cœur, mais la jeune Cullen était bien trop têtue pour écouter ses conseils. Alors il ne pouvait qu'observer la femme qu'il aimait encore souffrir.

Et puis il y avait Edward, qui lisait dans les pensées de Jasper mais surtout dans les siennes, et qui pouvait par conséquent voir ses visions. Il devrait laisser Bella et sa soeur être ensembles, il le savait. Mais c'était trop dur. Il l'aimait trop, il avait peur et il savait qu'aucun des membres de sa famille ne lui reprocherait son choix. Et puis, Bella n'était pas consciente des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Alice, mais elle était consciente de l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Savoir ça le rendait encore plus égoïste, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la perdre.

Et enfin, il y avait Alice.  
Elle qui n'avait jamais voulu blesser sa famille, qui aurait voulu taire ses sentiments à tout jamais. Torturée par son don, qui lui montrait constamment ce qu'elle pourrait avoir, ce qu'elle _devrait _avoir.  
Torturée par sa raison, par son amour pour les Cullen. Elle ne pouvait pas les trahir, pas plus. Alors elle se contentait de jouer le rôle de la gentille meilleure-amie, gardant constamment le contrôle sur son corps alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour prolonger le peu de contact physique qu'elles avaient.

Elle avait failli la perdre. Plusieurs fois. Elle l'avait laissée épouser son frère, tout en sachant qu'elle tomberait enceinte. Elle l'avait laissée avoir ce bébé, tout en sachant que ce serait sa dernière action en tant qu'humaine. Et maintenant, elle attendait qu'elle revienne à la vie, priant pour que le venin de son frère fasse effet rapidement, à l'écoute de la moindre vision.

Elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Mais son cœur lui hurlait le contraire.

**OoO**

Bella ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Où était-elle ? _Hum… Chez les Cullen. _Elle connaissait cet endroit, pourtant elle avait l'impression de réellement le découvrir pour la première fois.  
Tout lui apparaissait avec une sensibilité nouvelle : sa vue était plus précise; son ouïe plus développée; son odorat plus aiguisé; son corps plus rapide, plus fort. Elle avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé, elle s'en souvenait. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle les chassa, profitant de ses sensations nouvelles.  
Tendant l'oreille, elle se demanda si elle était seule, la maison étant étrangement silencieuse. Pourtant, un léger son lui parvenait de l'une des chambres, elle dut se concentrer sur tous ses sens un long moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

Et à en juger par le léger bruit de sa main effleurant le papier fin pour en tourner les pages avec douceur… elle était en train de lire. Elle avait envie de la rejoindre.  
Et elle fut à l'embrasure de sa chambre en un rien de temps, quelque peu surprise par sa propre vitesse qu'elle n'avait pas su controler. Alice ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, plongée dans sa lecture, assise sur son lit.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Bella prit réellement consciences de ses nouvelles facultés, le regard fixé sur la jolie brune. Tout lui parvenait avec une clarté déconcertante.  
D'abord, ce fut la vue : Les mèches noires corbeaux qui tombaient devant ses yeux, laissant à peine apercevoir son regard ocre, la blancheur de sa peau parfaite, sa façon de froncer doucement les sourcils alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa lecture…  
Puis, l'odorat : l'odeur de son shampooing, l'odeur de son parfum, l'odeur de sa peau. L'odeur d'Alice.  
Elle avait toujours trouvé la Cullen jolie, magnifique même, mais là elle lui semblait tout bonnement _irrésistible_.

Alice la remarqua enfin, se tournant vivement vers elle, surprise. Elle se leva en laissant tomber son livre sur le sol.

« _Bella… Tu… _Elle fit une pause afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, _Tu es magnifique_. »

Sa voix… Si douce, si familière... Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de l'entendre réellement pour la première fois. Les nuances de son timbre qu'elle entendait avec clarté, le léger tremblement d'émotion qu'elle avait senti dans son ton. Tout était si nouveau. Elle percevait tout chez Alice, la redécouvrait.

« _Toi aussi…_ » Murmura-t-elle doucement, consciente que la belle Cullen l'entendrait quand même.

Sa réponse avait coulée d'elle-même, sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse. Mais lorsqu'Alice marcha vers elle, de son pas gracieux, à vitesse humaine (_Dieu qu'elle était lente ! _Bella aurait souhaité qu'elle la rejoigne à pleine vitesse, elle ne pouvait pas attendre avant de la sentir près d'elle), elle comprit soudainement les sentiments qui l'avaient envahis en observant Alice.

La _soif_, ou la faim. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel mot correspondait le plus. Elle avait terriblement besoin de nourrir son corps. Mais pas de sang, pas encore.  
Elle voulait sentir la peau d'Alice, la caresser pour en éprouver la douceur, frôler ses lèvres des siennes avant de s'en emparer avec tendresse, l'entendre soupirer près de son oreille, voir son visage exprimer le plaisir…  
Elle s'était perdue. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était l'assouvissement de ses désirs.  
Et en tant que nouveau-né, elle avait du mal à résister à ses instincts.

Lorsqu'Alice leva sa main droite pour toucher la joue maintenant froide de Bella, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à se faire violemment plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, le corps de l'ex-humaine pressé contre le sien.

« _Bella ? _»

Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait, elle attendit patiemment que celle-ci daigne lui expliquer. Alice n'essayait pas de résister : elle savait que les nouveaux-nés possédaient plus de puissance qu'elle et que Bella ne contrôlait pas la sienne. _Encore que_, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas détruit la maison, preuve qu'elle essayait de contenir sa force.

Bella ne lui répondit pas. Ses mains étaient posées sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête d'Alice, et sa tête reposait dans le cou de cette dernière. Elle en profitait pour s'imprégner de son parfum sucré, consciente qu'Alice percevait le moindre de ses gestes. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes interminables, elle se redressa légèrement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux ocre de sa meilleure-amie.

« _Bella, tes yeux sont… _» s'étonna celle-ci, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Ils n'avaient pas cette couleur lorsqu'elle était rentrée, si ? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être assombris si vite à cause de la faim, alors… Pourquoi ? Ce ne fut que lorsque son amie se pencha plus près d'elle encore, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes, qu'elle comprit.  
Tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions lui revint : Bella partageait ses sentiments. Et être vampire venait visiblement de lui en faire prendre conscience. Elle semblait avoir oublié Edward, oublié la situation, oublié sa fille.  
Et même si au fond d'elle Alice désirait plus que tout profiter de la situation et s'abandonner dans ses bras, elle décida de la rappeler à l'ordre, de ramener ses pensées sur tout ce qui n'était pas _elle_.  
Mais Bella fut plus rapide.

Elle l'embrassa, finalement, et ce fut comme une délivrance pour les deux jeunes-femmes. Elle avait souhaité lui donner un baiser doux, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Elle avait donc fini par l'entraîner dans une dance enflammé d'où s'échappaient quelques soupirs fiévreux.

« _Waouh_. » Lâcha Alice, à la fin de leur baiser.

Elle résista à l'envie de la taquiner sur sa force et de préciser que si elle n'avait pas été elle-même un monstre, elle aurait fini à l'hôpital. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur.  
Elle savait ce que c'était, d'être effrayé de sa propre force, de son propre corps. De pouvoir briser quelqu'un en deux en voulant l'enlacer.  
Elle aussi, elle avait fini par oublier Edward, les Cullen et tout ce qui n'était pas Bella et ses yeux sombres.

« _Alice. _» grogna-t-elle, faisant sourire la concernée.

Son sourire réchauffa le cœur de Bella. Elle avait envie de voir plus, d'entendre plus, de sentir plus. D'un geste, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle arracha le chemisier d'Alice.

« _Tu fais dans la subtilité, toi !_ » Se moqua gentiment son amie.

Mais Bella était bien trop occupée à observer les courbes de son corps pour répondre à sa moquerie. Elle songea un instant à l'attirer sur le lit avant de conclure que celui-ci ne supporterait pas le choc de sa nouvelle force. Elle avait d'ailleurs un peu peur que ce soit trop pour Alice. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal…

Celle-ci l'arracha à ses pensées en l'embrassant, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour lui retirer sa robe bleu. Bella la laissa glisser le long de ses jambes avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les robes, de toute façon…  
Le jeans d'Alice la rejoignit dans la seconde, faisant rire sa propriétaire de l'impatience dont faisait preuve la jeune vampire. Elles n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements et elles pouvaient enfin sentir la douceur de la peau de l'autre.

Dans son état d'excitation avancée, Bella put tout de même noter que la peau d'Alice ne lui apparaissait plus aussi froide qu'auparavant.  
Mais ses derniers neurones furent vites chassés par une cuisse aventureuse, judicieusement placée entre ses jambes afin de provoquer une friction agréable.

Elle grogna, embrassant le cou de sa vampire, ses mains appréciant la douceur de ses courbes, descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses avant de remonter dans son dos à la recherche de la fermeture du soutien-gorge qu'elle détacha rapidement avant de plaquer de nouveau la jeune-femme contre le mur.  
Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses mais elle avait terriblement envie d'aller plus loin, de sentir Alice s'abandonner entièrement à elle.

Elle laissa ses mains découvrir la poitrine ferme et délicate tout en embrassant Alice, cueillant ses soupirs de ses lèvres. Elle était si impatiente que toute timidité s'était envolée depuis longtemps, ne lassant place qu'à son désir.

Caressant et embrassant le moindre centimètre de peau à découvert, elle évitait soigneusement le dernier vêtement d'Alice, la faisant grogner de frustration. Pour se venger, celle-ci appuya un peu plus fortement sa cuisse contre le centre brûlant de la jeune-femme tout en l'embrassant, provoquant un long gémissement à moitié étouffé par leur baiser.

S'en fut trop pour Bella. Elle arracha d'un geste sec le sous-vêtement fin, devenu soudainement trop encombrant, et posa sans attendre sa main sur l'intimité d'Alice. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point celle-ci la désirait.  
Mais Bella ne bougeait pas pour autant, sa main resta un long moment immobile alors qu'Alice se tortillait sous elle dans l'espoir de créer une friction. Un petit rire lui échappa, faisant grogner la belle Cullen de frustration.  
Finalement, elle consentit à la caresser, estimant l'avoir assez taquiné pour cette fois, provoquant un long soupir de bonheur de la part de la belle vampire. Elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant pleinement de la sensation qu'elle ressentait. Mais même si c'était terriblement bon, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, l'adolescente descendit un peu plus sa main, présentant deux doigts à son entrée qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur avec une lenteur calculée.  
Grognant, Alice tentait vainement de bouger pour imposer un rythme mais Bella était bien décidée à la torturer encore un peu.  
Une fois entièrement en elle, elle commença un long et lent mouvement de va-et-vient, cherchant le meilleur angle pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à sa compagne.  
Lorsqu'elle trouva un point qui faisait crier de plaisir Alice, elle accéléra ses mouvements tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
Elle s'appliqua à laisser une marque, avant de remonter ses baisers jusqu'à sa bouche, étouffant ses cris en un baiser passionné qui les laissa toutes deux haletantes.

Finalement, elle sentit Alice se resserrer autour de ses doigts et s'appliqua à caresser son clitoris de son pouce, tout en continuant habilement ses mouvements.  
Presque instantanément, elle sentit son corps se tendre contre le sien alors que son plaisir explosa.  
Elle redescendit de son orgasme doucement en s'effondrant dans les bras de Bella qui la conduisit jusqu'à son lit.

Reprenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et le corps encore parcourut de frissons de plaisir, elle se colla contre Bella, bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille.  
Celle-ci accueillit d'ailleurs l'initiative avec joie.

**OoO**

Alice ouvrit lentement les yeux, prenant peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Bien qu'habituée, ses visions la laissaient toujours quelque peu… Désorientée. D'un regard, elle put voir que seuls Jasper et Edward avaient remarqués son «absence».  
Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait vu.

« _Et si nous allions chasser ? Je comprends votre inquiétude mais il ne faut pas nous négliger pour autant, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Alice, tu y es allée tout à l'heure, non ? Tu pourrais rester ici et garder un œil sur Bella._ »

Carlisle n'était pas au courant de sa vision. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était sa proposition qui allait causer ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais elle, elle le savait. Et Edward aussi.

« _… Non, je pense que Bella ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Il vaudrait mieux qu'Edward reste à ses côtés. On pourrait y allez tous ensemble, non ? Leur laisser un peu d'intimité. _»

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un petit sourire malicieux qui ne trompa personne. Elle n'était pas comme à son habitude et elle se forçait clairement à paraître joyeuse et à l'aise.  
Carliste questionna Edward du regard et celui-ci se décida enfin à parler, fermant douloureusement les yeux sous le poids des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

«_ Non, Alice. Visiblement, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Je… J'ai été assez égoïste comme ça. C'est à ton tour de l'être. Tu y as droit et elle aussi. _»

Sur ses mots, il s'en alla, laissant la jeune-femme bouche-bée. Un geste de Jasper fit comprendre à toute la famille qu'il valait mieux suivre Edward et ils s'en allèrent tous, laissant les deux ex-amants ensemble.

« _Alice. Je pense pareil qu'Edward, tu sais ? Tu ne pourras pas éviter ça éternellement. C'est ce que tu veux. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut. Alors ne fuit pas et reste à ses côtés, elle aura besoin de toi à son réveil. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. _»

Il partit, lui aussi, la laissant dans ses pensées. Ils avaient raisons, elle le savait. Mais comment accepter tout ça après tant de temps passé à nier ?  
Bella venait à peine de se marier avec Edward. Et il y avait Renesmée. Pouvait-elle vraiment tout détruire pour son propre bonheur ? Mais en même temps, pouvait-elle vraiment se sacrifier encore, tout en sachant que maintenant Bella elle-même en aura conscience ?  
Soupirant, elle monta dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit avec un livre, se plongeant dans l'histoire afin d'oublier ses soucis sans faire attention à son environnement, alors que deux yeux rouges la fixaient déjà, à l'entrée de la pièce.

**The end.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu mon OS jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (même négatif, ça fait progresser !) :)**  
**Au passage, c'était mon premier rated M, alors je m'excuse si j'ai été maladroite !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même :)**

**Yullen.**


End file.
